


Uchiha's Girl

by DevilWishes



Series: Badboy Meets Good Girl [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OOC, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of smut, sasuhina - Freeform, yeah they are in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWishes/pseuds/DevilWishes
Summary: He was the perfect definition of a badboy: tattooed, hot, arrogant and beautiful to die for. She was such a cliché and boring good girl; at least that was what Hinata thought. No one would ever imagine that the two together would be a good match, nor that they could be madly in love with each other. But life has these things, right? Mainly to make people wonder who the hell was the girl who had finally stolen Uchiha Sasuke's heart.Who says good girls can't date bad guys?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Badboy Meets Good Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Uchiha's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Like I promised, there is it the sequel to "Beautiful Stranger". Hope you guys appreciate it! I remind you that english it is not my first language. Sorry for all mistakes.

**UCHIHA'S GIRL**

She slides down on my cock very slowly. Her two hands are resting on my chest, while she bites her lower lip and her pearly eyes roll over briefly. Her pussy is very wet and hot, and I feel like I am in paradise; it's so good that I let an almost primitive growl escape my throat.

Her lips come off and open in an "oh", while the moans come out of her fleshy and small mouth, totally ecstatic. I lift my torso and reach for Hinata's naked lap; I wrap her hair in one hand and pull it up so that I can lick and suck on her pale neck, while pushing my hips over hers. That way, she can feel my cock hitting the bottom —where I know she likes it— while more moans escape her mouth.

My girl's full breasts sway right in front of me as she jumps on me, thirsty for more. With half-closed eyes, I watch her bounce off and on, while a groan runs over the other.

Fuck, I'm going to cum.

Hinata suddenly stops and her arms tighten around me. I look at her without understanding, her face is sweaty and red.

“Sasuke,” she murmurs, looking directly at me. It's hard to concentrate when she squeezes me like that, slowly, so tasty...

Before I think of formulating something to answer, my girl moves again, but this time, she starts to roll over me in a way that should be considered a crime. Hinata is biting her lower lip hard and I know she is about to come for the way she tries not to let her pretty eyes roll. I let her do what she wants, but in return, I pull her face for a long kiss.

She totally surrenders to me, and I suck on her tongue slowly, bite her lower lip slightly, while keeping my hand tightly on the back of her neck. I can feel her long strands completely wet with sweat and she lets a long moan escape between my lips when she comes hard.

And she only looks like an angel, because deep down she is very naughty.

Hinata knows that I haven't cum yet, so she keeps rolling, this time, holding my face and making me look at her. It excites me to look at her face totally deceived by pleasure because of me, and she feels that same lust. Her fingers tangle in my hair tightly, but I don't care. I feel like I'm so close, shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

And then my girl lets her weight drop all over me and I sink both hands up her ass, pressing her against me. I let a grunt escape and tuck my face in the middle of her beautiful breasts and I cum. Her breath is choppy and mine is too. Hinata kisses my face and leans her mouth on mine, while she catches her breath, only to then get off me.

I miss her heat and weight almost immediately. I take the moment and throw the condom out in the trash near the bed, Hinata goes towards the bathroom and before she returns, I lower the temperature of the air conditioning, because it is very hot inside the room. I get ready on the bed when I realize she's coming back, lie on my side and support my head with one arm.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks. Her face is still a little red from the heat and she hurries to lie down and pull the sheet up, because she is still ashamed when I look at her naked.

“Because you are beautiful,” I answer quickly and Hinata gives a low laugh, then brings her body closer to mine and starts fingering the outline of the tattoos on my right arm. “It's not a lie.”

"You are also beautiful," she says and hides her face in my chest. It is still lovely that after six months she continues to have these reactions close to me. I want to smile, but I don’t and I make the most serious expression I can when she looks at my face and is about to say something else: “And mine... Isn't it?”

I run my hand over her arm and make her raise her head to me. I keep my thumb on her cheek, the rest of my hand on her face, caress it slowly.

“Why I wouldn't be?” I frown, feeling a little worried by the hesitation in her words.

She bites the inside of her cheeks and I know her well enough to know that she does that when she's unsure of what to say. I bet she's wondering if she's going to tell me the truth or make up a stupid excuse, that every now and then I pretend that I believe just so as not to make her uncomfortable.

“Well…” Hinata avoids my gaze, but she doesn't move away from my touch. Instead, she pulls my hand and kisses my fingers, then says, "You don't seem to care too much about rumors in the hallways of the university, do you?"

“Will you tell me at once what is worrying you?” I went straight to the point and she doesn't seem surprised. She got used to it a long time ago. “We both know that I don't give a fuck what college students are making up, especially about me.”

“I know that, but the problem is that now they are saying that you are dating.” I narrow my eyes. Okay, this is a new one, but I am sure it is not just that, the way my girlfriend keeps biting the inside of her cheek and her restless fingers plays with the edge of the sheet. “The captain of the basketball team at Suna University.”

And there it is.

"Wow, they are to be congratulated," I said.

“Sasuke!” she scolds me, laughing.

“I am serious. I preferred it when they invented that I already killed someone and hid the body with the help of my lawyer brother. But from killer to web-boyfriend, I went downhill a lot.”

“Karui is beautiful, Sasuke,” Hinata counters.

“It may be, but I wouldn't date someone who lives that far. Not to mention that” I roll my body over my girl, but being careful not to hurt her with my weight. She wraps her arms around my neck and keeps looking at me “I already have you.”

“You know how to be cute when you really want to.” She smiles. And this girl's smile is one of the most beautiful things in this world.

“Hot,” I say, because I know she will blush with embarrassment and laugh, because she doesn't know what to say.

Her hand slides down my chest slowly and her clear eyes shine in that tempting way, which makes me want to fill Hinata with kisses.

"Hot," she whispers.

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. She is too shy and I recognize her silent praise for the way she looks at me. So, I really wasn't expecting this one. Damn it!

“Can you say it again?” I ask, this time I stick my mouth to the corner of her lips and start kissing there until I reach her jaw and keep going down her neck. “Hm?”

“You are... Hmm...” I know she is trying to formulate the sentence, while I kiss her sensitive neck. “Hot?”

“Apparently you're still in doubt, so I'll help you,” I murmur against her skin.

It doesn't take more than a second for Hinata to remind me of one of the reasons I'm so in love with her.

**#**

I lean against the motorcycle lazily and feel tempted to light a cigarette, but I resist, because I stopped smoking since I started dating Hinata; she hates the smell. Instead, I take a peppermint out of my jeans pocket and stand there waiting for idiot Gaara. He's late, which is unusual, by the way. We have the same class in the first period and we did a written (fucked up) homework together and he was who was taking care of print out that shit.

I look around, already starting to feel impatient. I hate to wait. A group of girls pass by me, they are less concerned with disguising that they are talking about me, since they look at me shamelessly while talking.

“Sasuke-kun, if you have time, ask Karui to stop by the journalism center when she comes to see you. We need to do an interview with her.” Giggles.

I roll my eyes and ignore it, while some of them wave a wicked smile at me. I really want to know who is responsible for the absurd rumors that roam the campus; whoever the person is, he or she has a lot of creativity. I thought it was out of their eyes, as people were still busy gossiping about Kiba and his roommate's sexual option.

What was the damn problem with these people?

I just wanted to date in peace. It was enough that I needed to hide with Hinata around, since we needed to date hidden (not by my will, of course) and even to have sex, we needed to go to motels, because it was impossible to have an intimate moment in this place without someone to find out.

I had to agree to date secretly for three reasons:

1) Neji had graduated, but he would still kill me if he knew that I had broken the code of honor of friends: never dating each other's sister. And well, Hinata was like a sister to him. When I decided to take on this extraordinary impulse to be beside this fucking beautiful girl, I thought he could go fuck himself, but in practice it is much more difficult than in theory. And I wasn't going to lie that I wasn't ready to trade some punches with Neji if he became angry and all this kind of shit, we were still friends after all.

2) Hinata's father. He wanted her to focus entirely on her professional career, and that meant: no dating. It’s dumb, I know, but the real thing is that she cares too much for her father's opinion and respects him even more. She's too good to go against the rules (at least in his face). And as much as I find it a complete fucking thing, I understand and respect her decision to keep things that way.

3) My parents and my brother. If I could sum up my family in one word, it would be: thrilled. That's it. I didn't want Hinata to feel pressured to marry and have four children, two cats and three dogs with me, because my family is crazy. Whoever says Itachi, he would certainly put us in embarrassing situations and for me it is enough that she is ashamed because of me.

“So, will you tell me who the girl is?” Gaara's voice awakens me from my reverie.

“What?” I mumble without understanding anything. “You're late, fucker.”

“Traffic.” It's a lie and we both know it, mainly because of that cynical smile that doesn't show the teeth that surround his wooden face. But I don't say anything. “But I asked, who is the girl.”

I get off the motorcycle carefully and grab my backpack without saying anything. I didn't tell him that I'm dating Neji's beautiful cousin. I start walking and I don't have to look to know that he's following me.

“What are you talking about?” I ask when we are already in the corridor that leads to the building of our first class of the day.

“You are not usually so careless,” Gaara begins “but I can see the nail marks on your neck.” I put my hand on my neck and hold a smile because of the memory that invades my mind. “You're smiling, Sasuke, this is scarier than the murder rumor.”

"You are worthless," I mumble and frown instantly. We are getting close to the classroom.

“But then, will you tell me who it is? I doubt it is Karui, you are not yet prepared to be web-cuckold.”

I look in his direction as if Gaara had just insulted me in the worst way on Earth. He smiles again. My cell phone vibrates in the backpack and I ignore my friend completely so I can see who it was. I turn to the opposite side before pulling out my cell phone.

I hoped it was Hinata, but it's a message from my brother.

**"Family dinner tomorrow night, 8 pm, don't be late."**

Everything I wanted. I love my family, but I hate dinners.

I snort and when I'm about to drop the phone into the backpack again, it vibrates again. But this time it's a message from Hinata.

**"Good morning sweetheart.** **♥** **I have my fourth period free today, how about we go out to lunch?** **”**

I feel like punching myself in the face just for the way my body starts to react just by reading her message. It is not a sin to be so in love with my own girlfriend —some can say this is being a _pussy_ , fuck them— but even so, I feel like a complete idiot for being so happy with so little.

**"Good morning, bae. Sure, let's go. I'll pick you up there.”**

Gaara is still standing at the doorjamb, apparently, the professor is later than the two of us. My friend keeps staring at me, apparently waiting for an answer that I don't want to give. He knows how to keep a secret, but I don't want to upset Hinata for telling him without her consent. And we hid it perfectly well for six months.

SIX FUCKING MONTHS!

“The girl really hooked you, didn't she?” I press my lips in a straight line because, damn it, he's right. “Good luck.”

I notice that the rest of my classmates look at us suspiciously, but I decide to ignore it and just go in and sit in my usual place: in the back. Gaara no longer asks about Hinata, which is a relief, he stays there solving his things, while I get distracted by something on my cell phone. Shortly after, the teacher arrives and the class begins.

Law is family business, but I fucking like it so much, so the minutes go by in an instant. Among my notes, I notice that my cell phone vibrates again like a son of a bitch in my backpack, over and over. And I know it's not someone calling me, it's notifications.

Impatient, I take that fucking cell phone out of my backpack pocket and take a look. There are several people tagging me on an instagram post. I open it to see what the fuck this is and raise an eyebrow when I realize that it's a Tiktok (?) from Karui. I bring the phone close to my ear to hear what she is saying. And everything is very clear:

**I don't know who was the fucker who spread that I'm dating with Uchiha Sasuke, but it's a lie. Stop spreading this, I have a boyfriend! Stop creating these rumors, you are crazy, hellnoooooooooooooo!**

Ready. Rumor resolved. Wow, too easy.

I wish I did, but then I notice that they marked me in another publication, I take a look and it's from the gossip instagram of Konoha University. There is a question mark in front of an all-black silhouette and the description reads:

**It has been denied that Karui is not the girl who Sasuke-kun is dating. Now we have to find out: who is the girl?**

Do I have to say that I don't have a good feeling about this?

Apparently, I'm going to have to learn how to spawn a body.

**Author's Note:**

> *eyes*
> 
> I have some difficulty writing in present first person, so this fic it's kinda a defiance to me, but I am loving it. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! See you soon.


End file.
